Le Retour De L'Alpha
by Ink's Feather
Summary: Les retrouvailles de Derek et Stiles comme je me les imaginais à la fin de la saison 3/a.


**Le retour de l'Alpha**

Stiles Stilinski trainait dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait visiblement pas. Cela faisait une heure qu'il fouinait – sa spécialité – et pourtant il ne trouvait rien. Et ça le frustrait.

Il n'avait rien à faire là. Cette partie des bois était une propriété privée. Elle faisait partie du domaine des Hales. Mais Stiles Stilinski était toujours là où il n'avait rien à faire. Et, quand la radio de sa chambre, connectée à celle de son père le shérif de la ville, avait annoncé que les suspects de l'enquête en cours s'étaient réfugiés dans les bois, il avait tout de suite sauté dans sa jeep adoré pour rejoindre le lieu.

Stiles se mêlait toujours des affaires de son père. Et le faisait encore plus depuis deux ans. Surtout sur les enquêtes de meurtre. Car Stiles savait quelques choses que les agents de police de savaient pas les meurtres étaient toujours lié au surnaturels. Aux loups garous.

Vous pourriez dire ce que vous voudrez, les êtres surnaturels avait élu domicile à Beacon Hills. Et cela faisait deux longues années que Stiles y était mêlé. Tout avait commencé quand son meilleur ami, Scott McCall, avait été mordu par un loup garou la veille de leur rentrée en Première. Et depuis, tout était passé si vite.

Derek Hale. Peter Hale, l'Alpha démoniaque. Les Argents, chasseurs de loup garou. Allison, leur fille. Kate, sa tante. Jackson, la Kanima. Matt, son maître assoiffé de vengeance. La Résurrection de Peter. Le Darach, qui avait sacrifié beaucoup de personne, prévu de tuer le père de Stiles. La meute d'Alpha. Deucalion, leur chef. Lydia, révélée Banshee. Scott, devenue Alpha. La mort de Boyd et Erica. Le départ de Derek et Cora...

Bref, il s'en été passé beaucoup de choses en deux ans.

Voilà pourquoi Stiles enquêtait dans ces bois privés, alors que le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Il n'avait pas peur. C'est vrai, en apparence, il était un pauvre petit humain chétif. Mais il était bien plus que ça. Il était intelligent, débrouillard. Et puis, son meilleur ami était un loup garou, son amour d'enfance était une banshee. Il ne manquait plus qu'il rencontre un vampire pour compléter son palmarès.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il s'immobilisa, guettant un autre détail qui trahirait une présence. Sa respiration était stable, calme. Il n'avait pas peur, même si un loup garou hostile le pistait surement dans l'ombre. Il avait appris à calmer ses pulsions. Avec leurs sens sur-développés ils pouvaient entendre son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, sentir sa peur. Et il ne leur offrirait pas ce plaisir.

C'est vrai qu'il était désavantagé physiquement, mais il avait quand même un atout, il connaissait parfaitement le terrain. Cette forêt était comme la poche de son pantalon préféré. Bien que ce soit une propriété privée, il y venait souvent. Et puis, Derek était parti depuis un an, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui dire de dégager.

Stiles déglutie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il était dans la merde. Il n'y avait pas un loup garou, mais deux. Il en était persuadé. Et ils avaient commencé à tourner autour de lui comme deux prédateurs autour d'un gibier.

Il déglutie encore une fois. Des prédateurs, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Et même si c'était la nouvelle lune ce soir-là, les loups garou étaient forts, bien plus forts que lui.

Le premier atterrit soudain devant l'humain, faisant tomber le jeune homme, se dévoilant à lui, et rugit. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car malgré tout, Stiles était soulagé. Ses yeux étaient dorés. Pas rouges, comme un alpha. Pas bleus comme un tueur d'innocent. C'était un simple bêta. Surement fraîchement mordu.

Le deuxième arriva, bien plus calme, serein. Il avait de l'expérience, au vu de son allure fière. Il était loup garou de longue date. Et lui, il avait les yeux rouges. C'était surement lui, l'assassin de la fille retrouvée dans les bois. Exactement comme deux ans auparavant.

L'Alpha s'approcha de Stiles.

- ** Tu n'aurais pas du mettre ton nez d'humain là où il n'avait rien à faire. Tu vas mourir maintenant.**

**- Woah, si tu savais le nombre de fois où on m'a dit ça.**

Un grognement lui répondit. Stiles avait le don d'énerver les gens en parlant. Et cet alpha ne faisait pas exception. Il s'approcha encore plus, leva la main droite, et sorti les griffes, comme un félin.

- ** Tu ferais mieux d'avoir peur.**

Stiles ferma les yeux. Sa fin ne pouvait pas venir maintenant, si ? Il ne participait pas à une bataille pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait. Il n'avait rien fait de son bac fraîchement obtenu. Il était toujours vierge. Personne ne savait où il était. Et il allait mourir comme un pauvre petit humain inoffensif.

Il entendit juste un rugissement. Terrible, à glacer le sang. Pas comme celui du jeune bêta Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les deux loups fuir dans l'ombre de la forêt. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui, protectrice.

Elle se retourna lentement. Stiles ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir ce visage en colère et ce regard bleu métallique qui lançait des éclairs. La silhouette se pencha, tendit le bras pour l'attraper par le col de la chemise et le relever. Elle le plaqua contre un arbre.

- **Bon sang, Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous aussi tard dans la forêt alors que tu sais que des loups rodent ?! Tu veux mourir ? Tu veux jouer les héros ? Tu n'es qu'un petit humain faible !**

Stiles ne s'étonna même pas de sourire. Il serra dans ses bras la silhouette, qu'importe qu'elle soit en colère après lui ou non, qu'importe que ce soit la silhouette d'un loup garou aux yeux bleus, et qu'importe qu'elle puisse lui ôter la vie d'un simple geste.

- ** Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Derek.**


End file.
